


Take me.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me.

Take me.

 

Castiel had a problem…it seemed that every time he looked in on Dean lately, the hunter was taking pleasure in himself.

At first Cas was embarrassed by what he saw but slowly became rather fascinated.

Months went by and the angel found himself watching the hunter at every opportunity.

He had started to get an uncomfortable warm feeling in his abdomen while watching Dean touch himself and had no idea what it was.

Castiel was becoming increasingly uncomfortable around Dean and the hunter had started to notice.

So one evening when Sam was out, Dean sat back on his bed and called Cas.

He was determined to find out what had been bugging his angel.

 

“Cas, man we need to talk” said Dean.

“Hello Dean” said the angel as he appeared.

“Hay Cas” replied Dean.

“You wished to speak with me?” asked the angel.

“Yeah, well I want to ask you something actually” replied the hunter.

“You may ask me anything Dean” said Cas.

“Good, what’s up with you lately? Your acting weirder than usual” said Dean.

The angel swallowed hard and stuttered “N..n..nothing is wrong Dean”

“Bullshit Cas ! I know you and I can tell something is bugging you so spill cause I’m not dropping this” replied Dean.

“It is not important…I can not tell you Dean, I am sorry” said Cas.

“Not good enough Cas. I’m your friend, you can tell me anything man. If you need help, I want to help. Just talk to me Cas” said the hunter.

Castiel sighed and turned away so he wouldn’t have to see the concern on his hunters face. “I do not know how to say it”

“Just say it…I wanna help” replied Dean.

“I don’t think you can Dean…I…have been watching you” said the angel blushing furiously.

“Yeah so, your always watching me aren’t you” asked Dean.

“I…I have been watching you while your alone” admitted the angel.

Dean frowned as he thought about what Cas was trying to tell him.

Then it clicked and his eyes went wide in shock. “Why?” was all his brain could come up with.

The angel’s head fell forward and he sighed “The first time was an accident, I had come to tell you something and you were in the shower. I left immediately but when I came back the next time you were in bed” replied Cas.

“What was I doing?” asked Dean pretty sure he already knew the answer but wanting his angel to confirm his suspicion.

“Touching yourself” said Cas going even redder in the face.

The hunter swipes a hand over his face as he lets this sink in then he says “So if you know what I’m doing Cas, why have you been watching?”.

A groan of shame leaves the angel’s lips and he whispers “I like it”

 The hunter felt like he’d been smacked in the head with a gold brick.

This could not be happening, his angel was a perv.

Shit !

“Son of a bitch. You what?” snapped Dean.

The tone in his hunters voice broke something in Castiel and he turned to face Dean an angry look on his face as he snapped back “I like it. I feel things when I watch you and I like it”

All Dean could do was stare, open mouthed at the sudden change in Cas’s demeanour.

He swallowed hard and said “What do you feel?”

Cas places his hand on his abdomen and says “I feel warm and tinglely here”

“That’s arousal Cas. Your getting turned on watching me jerk off…fuck that’s messed up. Why me, man?” asked Dean.

“I…I find you pleasing of form Dean. You are a very attractive human” replied Cas.

Dean found himself grinning at that, ego boost or what, an angel thought he was hot.

Then the hunter caught himself and scowled “Dude, seriously not cool. You have to stop it ok” said Dean.

“I…I will not” stated the angel defiantly.

The hunter could not believe his ears, had Cas just said no to him.

Cas never said no to Dean. 

 

Dean raises his hands and says “Fine I can’t make you stop but I can stop giving you something to watch”

A short harsh laugh erupted from the angel “I very much doubt you could go for very long that way Dean. You seem to need pleasure very often” stated Cas.

“Fuck Cas, don’t you care that I’m not comfortable with this?” asked Dean.

The angel considered this a moment then replied “Yes I care Dean…I just don’t think I can stop myself. I have already tried and failed”.

“Oh…so you tried to stop watching me. Why didn’t it work?” said Dean.

“I believe…well Gabriel says that I want you…sexually” replied Cas blushing furiously.

Dean groans “Gabriel knows about this…fuck. Why did you have to tell him of all angels?”

“Gabriel is my brother, he is honest with me and I value his opinion” replied the angel.

Dean shook his head and groaned. 

“Gabriel suggested that I seduce you but I do not know how and I know you would not be happy about it so I just watch. I am sorry if I have caused you distress Dean. I just wish to be honest with you” said Cas.

Dean wasn’t exactly sure when the switch inside his head clicked into the on position but he found himself saying “So you want to seduce me huh?” with a smile.

Cas simply nodded and bit his bottom lip.

A gesture Dean found arousing.

Without even thinking about it the hunter was on his feet and advancing on the angel.

Cas took a step back thinking the hunter meant him violence.

Dean stopped in front of Cas and grinned.

“Dean, I…” was all Cas got out before Dean’s lips on his cut off the rest of the sentence.

The angel felt as though his insides had turned liquid and he moaned.

Dean pulled back, a self satisfied smirk on his face at that sound.

The flustered look on Cas’s face made him grin more. “Who’s seducing who Cas?” purred the hunter. 

A stunned look met the hunters grin and made him chuckle.

“Aww come on Cas, I though you wanted me?” goaded Dean.

The hunter goes to say something else but Cas is on him in a flash, kissing him hungrily.

The world shifts slightly and Dean finds himself naked, on the bed with a naked angel on top of him, laying passionate kisses on any bit of flesh he can find.

The hunter can not help but moan and writhe underneath Cas, lost in the moment.

Not caring much if this is wrong or right.

At this moment the only thought in his mind is Cas.

Cas’s lips on his shoulder, his chest, his stomach, his…oh my god.

All thought stops as Cas’s tongue flicks over the head of Dean’s hardness. 

 

Dean gasps and buck his hips at the touch of Cas’s tongue so the angel repeats the action.

Loving the result, he licks the entire shaft in one long slow stroke of his tongue and is rewarded by Dean growling his name.

The angel grinned in delight and repeated the action twice more making his hunter moan “Oh fuck Cas, yes, more”

Going purely on instinct now the angel proceeds to take his hunters hard cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

Dean’s hips buck again, forcing him deeper into Cas’s throat.

Causing the angel to moan, sending vibrations through Dean’s hardness. 

“Oh fuck Cas!” cries the hunter.

Eyes glued to Dean’s face the angel continues to suck and lick until his hunter is panting uncontrollably.

Then Castiel sits back to admire his hunter.

Dean opens his eyes and growls “Fucking tease”.

“No Dean, just enjoying the view” grinned Cas before lowering his head again.

The hunters head slams back into the pillows as his angels mouth envelopes him again.

Nothing else matters but Cas’s warm wet mouth…sucking and licking him.

Sam could walk in right now and Dean wouldn’t even care.

The whole world had narrowed down to this one moment, this one glorious moment where they were the only two beings on the planet.

Dean had entwined his fingers in Cas’s hair, he used this hold on his angel to gently pull him up for a deep kiss before the hunters hands slid down his sides and guided him onto his lap.

“Have to have you Cas” husked Dean.

A shiver ran through his angel and Cas moans “Take me”.

The hunter losses all semblance of control then and flips them over so the angel is under him.

Cas spreads his legs wantonly, making his hunter groan. “So fucking beautiful Cas” growls Dean.

The compliment made Cas blush which got Dean even wilder.

Then he realised that he had no lube and swore “Son of a bitch!”

Cas flinched, thinking he’d done something wrong.

The hunter noticed his reaction and said “Just realised we’ve got no lube, angel” 

A wicked grin slid onto Cas’s face and he said “What makes you think we need it?”.

“Damn it Cas, you keep saying dirty things like that and I won’t be able to control myself” moaned Dean.

The grin never left his face as he purred “Then don’t”

Final straw, Dean presses his hard thick cock into Cas’s ass, sliding in smoothly and his angel moans deeply.

Sending a shudder through the hunter.

The angel is tight, oh so fucking tight yet some how he’s slightly wet too.

Dean begins to thrust into his angel slowly at first but Cas’s reactions soon have him pumping his hips hard and fast.

“Oh Dean” moans Cas as he throws back his head in sheer ecstasy.

The hunter wraps his fist around Cas’s hardness and pumps in time with his thrusts, making the angel buck and writhe like a wild creature underneath him.

That warm rush of mind melting heat surges up into Dean’s abdomen and he knows he’s almost there but he wants to watch his angel cum before he does so he gently squeezes Cas as he strokes.

Within moments his angel arches his back, spills over Dean’s hand and screams the hunters name.

The sight of Cas cumming, screaming his name is too much and with a final hard thrust the hunter falls into his own orgasm.

Cas’s name spilling from his mouth in a ragged cry. 

Undone the hunter withdraws gently then collapses next to the spent angel.

Both panting for air as they learn how to breath again.

Dean reaches for Cas, pulling him tight against his side.

Cas puts his head on Dean’s shoulder and they lay like that for awhile before the angel breaks the silence by saying “Thank you Dean, I will never forget this night”.

The hunter frowns and tilts the angels face up to look at him with two fingers under his chin and says “First of many beautiful”.

The smile that lights up Castiel’s face makes the hardened hunters heart melt.

He leans in and kisses his angel tenderly.

Thinking ‘Yeah, My Angel . God help anyone who has a problem with it’.

 

The End.


End file.
